Starry Skies
by cutestscythe
Summary: Sometimes Yuma liked to sit and look at the stars. And sometimes Shark was with him.


**A/N:** Have some heartbreaking sharkbait, because I can. You can all be tormented by the pain of dorky kids. I'm terribly cruel. So, enjoy (or cry or both) and review, ok?

* * *

"Benetnasch…"

Yuma smiled absently, reaching up to the starry sky. It was a beautiful, clear night, a soft wind blowing softly across the grassy bank as he gazed up at the constellation. The stars were so beautiful, twinkling softly for him, encouraging him to reach higher, as if maybe if he tried hard enough, he could grasp his beautiful star.

"That's your star, isn't it?"

He didn't need to see Shark to know he was being glared at for the comment. But that didn't matter. As long as he could picture those clear blue eyes, he could smile. He tucked his hands beneath his head once more, closing his eyes and just taking in the silence. Sometimes the silence was too loud. There was the soft rustle of the breeze through the tree, the gentle brushing of the grass against his skin and the quiet lapping of the river at the bottom of the bank. He'd walk this route home and sometimes Shark would walk with him. Sometimes willingly, sometimes dragged by Rio but Yuma didn't care as long as he was there.

Because they were friends. They were _best friends_.

"I miss duelling with you," Yuma murmured. "Like we used to, remember? How we duelled for hours and hours, just the two of us, because… because I was a duel champion now and I better act like one. Do you remember?"

Of course he remembered. Like he'd ever forget. Because Shark was Shark. His Shark, and he'd never forget a moment. Because it was their duelling that connected them, more than anything. Their duels connected their hearts. And hearts stayed connected through thick and thin, no matter what.

A lump formed in his throat. No matter what. Even if there were worlds between them, even if they were different species entirely, even if Shark didn't really have a heart and probably never did, they were connected. Forever.

Yuma could never care what Shark was- he could be an actual shark for all he cared- he was his best friend and he wished they had more time. They were kids. This sort of pain was supposed to be reserved for adults, people who could handle it. Not kids like them. Some days that feeling just overwhelmed him. How could they be expected to take all this pain and torment and then be told not to break under the strain?

But if Shark could handle it, so could he. He'd keep up and he'd prove he was worthy of being a champion. Everyone who put their faith in him was right to do so. He wasn't going to let anyone down. He wasn't going to let Shark down.

Opening his eyes once, Yuma fixed his gaze one Benetnasch again. It was now just a beautiful reminder of the space between them. No matter how he tried to hold onto Shark, he was slipping away. He was being reeled in by the Barians. A bitter smile spread across his lips. But Nasch was their leader, they needed him. They probably missed Nasch as much as he missed Shark and Ryoga was torn between his two lives. He knew this was killing Shark. He didn't want any of this, he'd been an innocent bystander and he'd been dragged into this by the people around him. Shark had only wanted to protect his sister.

"You know what I miss most?" he laughed, his voice hoarse and grating. "Those days when you didn't care about acting tough and cool. You know?" He was probably getting glared at again but he didn't care anymore. Had he ever really cared in the first place? "Like when you gave up and let me hug you on the roof of the hospital? All those times, Shark. I miss that most of all."

It was the best part of their friendship. He loved when Shark gave in and let Yuma cling to him, when it was just the two of them and Astral. And sometime he'd sigh and close his eyes, wrapping his arms around Yuma in return. It was those moments Yuma wanted to hang onto forever. The warmth of Shark's arms, the soft beat of his heart, he slowly, steady breath against his hair and the overwhelming feeling of comfort. He belonged in Shark's arms. That much he knew.

He reached up once more, tracing the patterns of the stars, his vision blurring slightly. "Benetnasch…"

Shark had a star. Something he could always look at know that his Shark was out there somewhere. No matter where their suffering took them, he had Benetnasch. He frowned and traced the pattern of the stars, along the line to the other end of the constellation. His heart wrenched.

"Duhbe."

His face fell, those tears burning his eyes remembering his father's words. All the other stars moved together to a common point but not Benetnasch and Duhbe. He remembered the sadness in those sharp blue eyes. How it tore at his heart to see Shark in pain, wrestling with himself. The worst part was, Yuma couldn't help. There was nothing he could do to save him. He had to make the decision himself and all Yuma could do was support him and hold onto his star and ignore all others. Especially Duhbe.

"Yuma." He jumped and gave a small yelp as Astral appeared floating over him. He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, smiling up at him. But Astral frowned and tilted his head, looking over him for a moment. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not," Yuma laughed, getting up and gazing up at Benetnasch. Astral frowned and Yuma grinned back at him. "I was talking to Shark."

"Yuma…"

He knew. He'd been told enough times. Shark was gone. Ryoga was gone. Only Nasch remained and he was the leader of the Barian Lords. He was the enemy and one day they would have to fight. His glance touched Duhbe.

"I guess he was just your best friend first."


End file.
